Mizuki
Appearance He has light blue elegant hair and blue eyes he wears the standard shinigami uniform. His zanpakuto is carried at his side. Personality Mizuki ishighly popular due to his personality as he is very charming and can get what he wants very easily. He is also very caring when it comes to his patients and will even back talk to a captain should they try to avoid treatment. In battle he is usually calm and prefers to take his time. While not healing or in combat he is often with his captain and tries to encourage him due to Daisuke's low self esteem. Synopsis Zero Division Recruitment Arc He just became lieutenant after Isane's departure Second Coming of Aizen Arc Has only been seen walking beside his captain. Later on in the second chapter of the arc he is seen nursing Ursa back to health after she was attacked by Keiji. She warned him that Keiji might be up to something and might hurt the other captains. After Ursa was healed his captain walked in. In the chapter I Won't Cry he was seen training with Tobikuma before Ren Yamatoro delivered the bad news about the death of his captain. When Tobikuma fled he stayed behind with Ren talking about how they need to get stronger if they were to help fight off the arrancar. Later on in the chapter King of Bone Hill he is seen fighting Severino Corbusier alongside Ren Yamatoro with neither having any luck at defeating him. In the end Severino Corbusier proves to be too much for them. Vampiro stated in the chapter Heaven's Scorn that Severino Corbusier had defeated both him and Ren Yamatoro. Powers and Abilities Spiritual Power: He has shown a decent ammount of spiritual power for a lieutenant Kido Master: Due to him being the lieutenant of the 4th Division it's safe to assume that he has a high knowledge in healing type Kido. Swordsmanship: In terms of swordsmanship he is one of the weakest lieutenants and often cant spar on par with someone of his rank. He relies on his shikia just to fight most people on their level. Zanpakutō The name of his zanpakuto is also the same as his Mizuki, it takes the form of a short katana in sealed form, the tsuba is circular with wave like markings on it. Shikai: It turns into a sword similar to a rapier. The release command is "Dance on the pond". :Shikai Special Abilities: By drawing a circle in the air he can lauch a blast of water from the circle at high speeds. Also by drawing a circle on the ground around him he can create a water shield though it's rather weak and lightning based attacks easily destroy it. Mizuki has a hard time using it and complains that his zanpakuto is too destructive. Bankai: Not yet achieved Quotes * Shut up and take your medicine * This is a hostpital * Don't doubt yourself Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:4th Division Category:Male Category:Lieutenant Category:Seated Officer